Typically, an air-bag installed in a front passenger seat compartment is allowed to expand toward an air-bag door that is usually furnished in the instrument panel. Upon further deployment of the air-bag, the air-bag applies pressure to the inner side of the door and opens the door, thereby deploying into the passenger compartment. The typical air-bag door is constructed such that it is not recognized from the outside of the instrument panel such that the passenger room interior of the vehicle may be aesthetically pleasing.
A general method to make the air-bag door not recognizable on the instrument panel is to make the part forming a tear seam inside of the instrument panel with a laser processor. However, a drawback of these tear seams is that they are often broken by force applied from the passenger compartment.